gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:QueenBuffy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Our Wikias Hey Buffy! I was wondering if you wanted to be affiliated w each other? I'm admin of the Reign wikia now also :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 08:02, March 12, 2014 (UTC) "Must Watch" Videos Who has filled the bottom of articles with that? its visually cumbersome.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:26, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ugh, no clue! Did you check out History?? 18:06, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::History has no record. The videos are embedded over at Wiki so it must be one of them. And while we are it, any news on the new background?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:01, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Send me a link to a page that has the video you are talking about. I will ask about it. Also, I did contact Wikia Design about the background...that was last week so shouldn't be much longer :) 07:45, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :For example: http://video.wikia.com/wiki/File:On_The_Throne_-_Blackwater And these aren't even official videos but IGN reviews--Gonzalo84 (talk) 14:00, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Wait, what page or part of the main page are these videos displayed on?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:07, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Go to any article and go to the bottom. Sometimes they even show up above categories--Gonzalo84 (talk) 14:29, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I see now. They're not "must watch" because they linked to random IGN reviews. If anything, I wish we could replace them with the Westeros.org video reviews...actually the videos don't seem to be embedded adds, but videos loaded up onto Game of Thrones Wiki. Let's just delete them all.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:34, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Shit. Some of them were loaded directly onto this wiki, others are indeed ported over from Wikia itself. Well, convention panels, cast & crew Q&A, official trailers, and episode clips aren't bad in and of themselves...so long as they display properly, below actual content. I'd rather we didn't have them. But linking particular reviews like that is silly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, it looks like it is just part of the "Around Wikia" boxed links at the bottom of each page too. Definitely takes up a lot of space. 16:22, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Should we complain to have them removed? Again, at least the independent reviews which are not HBO-released material?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:28, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Would you like me to inquire more about them? Then we can go from there. 16:31, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. The frelling "must watch" videos have now expanded into TWO FULL ROWS of videos.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Done! :) 17:36, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: I think it would be a good idea to remind them of the promise they made to us last year about not making changes to the wiki without asking for our permission first...-- 11:28, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hey guys. Wikia contacted me and told me this is just a test they are running on certain Wiki's. Here is a link that explains more Must Watch Vids. You can also leave feedback there, so make sure you let them know how you are feeling about this new feature. 17:03, March 20, 2014 (UTC) At the moment the "must watch" videos appear on the right hand sidebar, pushing the "new photos" box and stuff several pagelengths down.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Season 3 Recap Video Hey, Buffy! We just finished up a Season 3 recap video that I put up in a blog here, and I was wondering if I could put it on the main page? It could maybe replace the S4 teaser or just go in that section with the other two videos. Let me know, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:29, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :As long as 1-2 latest trailers stay, I don't mind. I think up to 4 vids on the main page is fine. 00:05, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Logout Am I the only one who keeps getting logged off every few seconds? I'm using Chrome.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:44, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Everything fine with me (other than some damn family trees), I'm also using Chrome. Fan V Critic Videos Hey, Buffy! Hope you're doing well :) I just wanted to give you an update about the video series I contacted you about a while back. We're still hoping to do these fun fan vs. critic videos with help from Game of Thrones Wikia users. Brian (who you've talked to) has already reached out to some people as you know, but we think it would be nice to keep the community involved and thus maybe have them select fans to represent them in the series. We were imagining maybe some kind of audition competition where people can try to prove that they are big enough fans to battle critics and it could include video auditions or something. We'd love to get your help on this, so, if you could let me know what you think (if the community would like the idea, if there would be good participation, etc.), maybe we can discuss a bit more. Let me know as soon as you can, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:08, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Fan Brain Video Hey Buffy! Sorry to bug you, but, in addition to the Fan vs. Critic video I mentioned above, something we really want to do with the community is a Fan Brain video for the Season 4 premiere. I put up a blog here talking about it, but it's basically asking users to share whatever trivia or Easter eggs they find while watching the premiere so we can compile the facts into a fun premiere celebration video! Once that's all done and the video is complete, is it alright with you if we add it to the Season 4 page and to the main page of the wikia? Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:55, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Hey Im TAD and I was wondering if you could affiliate with Reign CW Wiki. Our button: Thanks <3 TheAuthenticDiaries (talk) 16:19, April 18, 2014 (UTC)TheAuthenticDiariesTheAuthenticDiaries (talk) 16:19, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Food Fiction Hi QueenBuffy! We've been running Food Fiction programs with various communities. You can take a look at all the various ones we've done so far here . Since you all on Game of Thrones Wiki are deep into chronicling the new season, we'd like do a Food Fiction with you all! (We reached out to The Dragon Demands here with the same request, FYI.) For each program, we start off with a blog post on the community, inviting users to nominate their favorite dishes in various categories. We'd need admin help promoting that post as well as help deciding what those categories should be. We were thinking some fun category ideas could be: Dishes by Region (Dorne, King's Landing, The Wall, etc), Dishes by House (Lannister, Martell, etc), or simply by course (appetizer, main dish, dessert). Here's an example of that from our Adventure Time Food Fiction. Finally, we'll take the most popular nominees in each category and put them into polls by category on a post on Recipes Wikia. Here's an example from the same Adventure Time FF. Does this sounds fun and interesting to you? And what categories do you think would be best? Thanks! Annette (profile)•(talk) 17:32, April 29, 2014 (UTC)Acardwell415 Hey! Would it be possible for you or any other admin to unlock the Shae page? I want to do an edit. :) Lionheartedcat (talk) 17:09, April 30, 2014 (UTC)